Guilt
by Callisto
Summary: He destroyed the evidence, and he thought that Adachi would never call him. But everything changes when the phone rings and he hears: return to Inaba...
1. Chapter 1

_" But I ain't seen nobody move that weren't going for the door..."_

**Guilt.**

The calendar couldn't lie, of that he was sure.

Still, it was hard to believe he was already living for a full month at his own home. During that time he hadn't received a single text message or phone call from his friends. He didn't blame them, even better, he had _expected _them not to contact him. After all, they didn't manage to solve the cases and they left a dangerous murderer roaming in the streets.

There was evidence, yes, but for some reason it was nowhere to be found. No one knew what had happened to it, and thanks to that Namatame had to pay.

It had been all over the news.

What you ask? Well, the execution of course! The poor innocent man was supposed to get life sentence, but the people weren't satisfied with that. Oh no, they wanted blood. An eye for an eye is what they say yes?

The poor man was strapped into a chair, and while he screamed he got served by a deadly dose of electricity through his body.

Such a painful death.

Souji Seta had been witness to it, hell, probably whole japan had been witness to it. It was shown on the TV during the day like it was just a normal broadcast.

He didn't want to see it, no. Because, the person that was fuming on that chair was supposed to be **him**_._ But, he had to see it. He was being _ordered_ to see it.

The phone would ring, and a very familiar voice said the words. _" Turn the TV on, and watch " _

With tears in his eyes he would witness the whole execution, only to turn the TV off when it was made known that Namatame was dead. He had cried that whole afternoon until he thought he couldn't produce anymore tears, and afterwards he threw up several times.

The weeks after the execution had been empty and cold. Souji had to attend school again, and of course he met up with his old friends.

God, they were so dull.

Girls, sex, booze... Those three things were the only topics they seemed to know and talk about. He would meet his friends a few more times until he finally broke contact with them. They didn't seem to care much, since they only told him he had changed and that he himself was boring.

Thus, he was alone at school. His classmates began to ignore him to boot, talking behind his back about how he was involved in the killing spree in Inaba.

Fine.

He didn't need his former friends, he didn't need his classmates, and most of all he didn't need his parents. His mother and father didn't even bother to pick him up from the station when he had moved back home. No, he had to walk two hours or so only to be greeted by an empty house. There was a note on the fridge: _Work, will be home tomorrow._ Gosh, they really did honor to the Dojima name. Work was more important than family apparently.

Did the note say 'will be home tomorrow?' dang, they are liars too. They never came home that day, or the day after that. Because after working overseas for so long they had decided they needed a vacation. Vacation! Just the two of them, because they had such tough lives.

Souji wasn't invited.

The nights had been terrible for him the past few days. He would dream of Nanako and the beeping of the life support when her heart died down. Or he would dream of Namatame's execution. He didn't knew which dream scared him the more, but he would always wake up screaming. Eventually he would feel the tears streaming down his face, and while he wept he would hug his pillow close to his chest.

Today had been no different.

He gave the calendar one last stare and just before he wanted to walk downstairs for some breakfast he heard the beeping of his cell phone. His eyes shot to his desk, and for a moment he didn't move. He could feel the cold sweat streaming down his back.

He didn't want to answer the call, but he had to. With shaky hands he took his cell from the table and placed it at his right ear.

_" Return to Inaba "_

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_" It feels like freedom is my only lover now..."_

**Guilt.**

He had expected to enter a train full of people, but to his surprise the wagons were nearly empty. This made entering and finding a place to sit relatively easy. He placed his somewhat heavy bag on his lap and began to listen to his mp3 player.

He was returning to Inaba. Not because he wanted to, but because he was forced to return.

You see, the whole reason why Souji felt so bad was because he could've been a hero. He was the chosen one, the one that could bring the murderer to his knees. However, things didn't go as planned. You see, somewhere along the way things went horribly wrong.

Where to begin?

Well things started when they caught that Kubo kid, being positively sure he was the murderer. One of his friends ( he cannot remember who ) said out loud now that the Kubo kid was caught, they wouldn't need Souji anymore as their leader.

That the case was closed, and that they all should be happy and stuff. But not everyone was happy. No, Souji was **horrified**. Because now that the case was closed he was certain that his friends would abandon him, and why shouldn't they? Their agendas had been full even without this mess. it wouldn't take long before they had no time for him, and he would be all alone again like he was before he was send to Inaba. So he began to cling desperately to a friendship he had created with a certain detective.

Tohru Adachi.

Adachi was ( comment on the was ) someone he could rely on. The clumsy detective that threw up after seeing the first dead body. The clumsy detective that would stumble on his own words. the clumsy detective that loved cabbage.

He didn't know when it started, but somewhere along the way they became good friends. Maybe the friendship began when he met the detective at the gas station late in the afternoon. Now that he thought about it; what **was** he doing there? Nevertheless, he approached the man and soon they were engaged in a pleasant conversation. It halted abruptly with the growling of Adachi's stomach. The man laughed a sheepish laugh and said that he hadn't yet found anything he wanted to eat. Souji remembered his uncle telling him that Adachi couldn't cook, and that he mostly ate instant food.

" Let me cook for you "

Before Souji had realized it, he had blurted out those five words. They both eyed each other as they were probably at a loss for words.

Adachi was the first to find his voice. He gave a faint smile and said that he'd rather had a cute girl cook for him, so Souji shouldn't bother and head on home. For some reason this pissed him off and he grabbed the detective by his sleeve, dragging him all the way to Junes. There, they went to the grocery department and Souji let Adachi choose what he wanted to have for dinner. The young detective hesitated for a while until he finally picked out his favorite dish.

The evening was quite eventful at the Dojima household. While Souji was chopping the vegetables and the meat, he could hear Adachi and his niece Nanako laughing. When he looked over his shoulder he saw that the young detective was showing some easy magical tricks to the young girl. A smile come over his face and he averted his attention back to the food.

Souji was an excellent cook, and he wasn't modest about it. He knew he could cook well, and seeing someone enjoying his meals made him happy. It was no surprise that he was smiling from ear to ear when he saw Adachi wolfing down his food. Not only Adachi, but Nanako kept praising her big bro on how much she loved her dinner.

After all the plates were empty Souji noticed that his little niece had troubles keeping her eyes open. So he carried her to her bed and after giving a kiss on her forehead he returned to the living room.

Adachi still sat there with an empty plate before him. He was shifting uncomfortable, probably uncertain of his next actions.

" Do you want some coffee? " Asked the silverhead.

" Uh, are you s-sure? It's getting kind of late and-"

" Uncle won't be coming home until tomorrow afternoon, and to be honest I could use the company. The house has been pretty quiet... "

And it was then that something flashed in the detective's eyes. In a flash his eyes radiated a bright amber color before they returned to their normal dark brown.

Back then that should've been enough to let his alarm bells ring, but it had been a long day and Souji was convinced that his mind was playing tricks with him.

The boy took all the plates from the table and brought them back to the sink. He turned the water on, and before he started to clean them he found Adachi standing next to him.

" Let me help you, it's the least I could do after being served such a delicious meal! "

So they both did the dishes, and before they knew it they were drinking a small cup of coffee. They were chatting about a lot of different topics. About Adachi's background, Souji's background, a detective's life, Souji's plans for the future...

If only Souji had listened better he could've learned that Adachi had a shitty youth. His parents were never there for him ( like himself ) and he didn't have much friends because his studies were more important back then. How could he have missed those hints?

Adachi probably noticed that- that he was talking way too open so he abruptly stood up and told Souji he had to return home. After all, he had to work the next day.

The silverhead let the detective out and after saying their goodbyes he closed the door.

After that day he found Adachi more often at their dining table. Sometimes because Souji invited him, but sometimes it was his uncle that dragged him along. Before they knew it they found that Adachi was being treated like he was one of the family. Nanako loved him, and his uncle appreciated his presence.

Life was good back then.

But who would've thought that this was just a joke to the young detective. How could someone like him have such a split personality?

Souji's entire world came crashing down when he received his second warning letter:

_'Don't save anymore, or someone close to you will be put in and killed'_

Before Souji realized what he had been reading he felt how the note was snatched from his hands. His uncle, Dojima, was furious when he read it.

Come to think of it, **why **did he read it in front of his uncle the detective? How stupid.

Anyway, his uncle brought Souji to the police station and they left the young girl alone at home. While he was interrogated by Dojima, his niece was kidnapped and thrown into the TV.

Dojima tried to save her, but he got badly injured while trailing the 'killer' by car. So now it was up to Souji and his friends to enter the TV, summon their Personae, and beat the living shit out of Namatame. And they did. They successfully brought the two of them back into the real world, and without a minute to waste they were send to the hospital.

The fog inside the other world was poisonous, though adults could endure more then little girls. But since Nanako had been inside the TV for God know how long she was beyond help. She died several days later...

Souji, overcome with grief, nearly pushed Namatame back into the TV, letting him rot there or be eaten by the shadows. He didn't care much at that point. However, he couldn't do it. Because if he did that he wouldn't be any better then that sick bastard.

However, after reviewing all the cases and the strange deaths with his friends he began to realize something. Namatame was innocent.

There was someone else pulling the strings, and it wasn't long before Souji knew who it was.

The killer was someone that could move freely in Inaba. He could approach the Dojima household without a second thought, and leave the threat letters in their mailbox. He also had a connection to the victims, and he knew about the other world behind the screen of the TVs.

It was then that Souji found his fate on a two way road. One road would lead to the arrest of the killer, but it would also lead him to a world full of loneliness. Because after the real killer was caught, the case would be closed and his friends would have no need of him anymore. and the other road would lead to where the killer was free. It would lead to a world where his friends would still need him, and his link to the killer would stay intact.

So he told his friends he didn't know who the killer was and with a stupid excuse he went to the police station on his own.

Adachi was really surprised to see him there, and with a kind smile he tried to make Souji leave. Souji however said he wanted to talk to the young detective, and since his tone sound dead serious Adachi knew that something was up.

So he was being let to an interrogation room, and when they entered Adachi made sure to lock the door behind them. Did he knew why Souji was here?

" You know " Began Adachi looking around. " This is the only interrogation room without cameras... I wonder why that is. Do you know? "

Souji didn't reply that question.

" Oh well, it gives us the chance to talk about everything huh? "

" You did it " Souji said.

Adachi just stared at the boy until his innocent face broke and he began to laugh with so much amusement that made Souji clench his hands into tight balls.

" So you finally found out! My, it took you guys longer then I had imagined! Congratulations brat! So what now? Did you come here to blackmail me ? "

He eyed the other man and the kind, innocent Adachi that Souji had come to know was gone. Just like that, poof! Like he had never existed. Then again, maybe he never had. Maybe it had been a masker he had been wearing that entire time.

" Well? Are you going to keep playing detective? "

" I'm on your side. "

Those words seemed to surprise Adachi a little, however he quickly recovered himself.

" You're saying you are on the killers side... in front of a police officer. Do you know what that means? "

It was like Adachi's eyes bore into Souji's. He knew that if he agreed to protect Adachi he would forge a bond that would exist forever. If he chose to break that bond, he would lose all ties to his friends and he would end up alone. He didn't want that, he didn't want to be alone anymore!

" Yes " replied the silverhead.

" I see... wait here for a second. "

Adachi left the room only to return with two notes in his hands. He laid them on a table, and eventually he added a lighter. He signaled Souji to come closer, and together they eyed the letters.

" these are the threatening letters- " Explained the young detective. " I 'accidently' forgot to forward over to Forensics... These letters could be the evidence that could turn this case upside down. The 'killer' wouldn't want the police to have this. But you're with me right? So if I'm the real killer, and you're with me, then that makes you my partner in crime. Isn't that right? "

Souji's eyes went from Adachi's face to the letters, and then back to the detective's face.

" If I send these letters to Forensics they might pull some evidence off it. They might even find a clue to capture the real 'killer'.

Souji's attention went back to the letter.

" You, you're friends and Dojima have all been busting your asses for a whole year to solve this case. It's a damn shame no one has caught the real 'killer' yet. "

Silence.

" Well? "

Before Souji knew it he had taken the letters and the lighter from the table, and with narrowed eyes he burned the letters.

" Ha... Hahahahaha! You actually did it! "

Adachi's face turned grim. " Did you understand what you just did? You destroyed evidence... that's a crime you know! Ahahahahaha! Hahahahaha... ha...ha... Now, this little incident is covered up forever. And that all because of you. "

The detective turned around, and retrieved something out of the pocket of his jacked that resembled something of a cell phone. Almost immediately Souji could hear his own cell phone ringing. So he reached for his pocket and placed it to his right ear.

" It's a police's duty to keep tabs on those who've committed crimes " Said Adachi's voice through the phone. " If you get calls from this number you better pick up " His voice turned dark and venomous. " There's no use changing your number. Don't underestimate the Japanese police- it's easy to track you down. You are my bitch now Souji Seta "

Souji bumped his head against the glass window from the train when it made a movement he didn't quite expect. He rubbed his forehead and his hand went to his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and clenched the thing so tightly he might've been able to snap it in two.

He was a criminal now, but at least he wasn't alone.

To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

_" I'll see you on your way down " _

**Guilt.**

The boy quickly placed the cellphone back in his pocket like he was afraid that if he stared too long at it, it would summon an unwelcome caller.

His gaze went back to the window. It was starting to get foggy outside... weird... was there still fog in Inaba? You would've thought that after two months it would've disappeared. It's May now, and spring was just around the corner. Was this due to the fact that he didn't solve the mystery? The silverhead rubbed his temples and stood up. In a few minutes he would hear the loudspeakers tell him that they had arrived at Inaba.

The fog was even worse then he had expected. When Souji stepped out of the train he noticed he couldn't even see the parking area. So he hurried down the stairs in the hope to see a familiar face.

And that face was there.

Souji hurried and when he was close enough he hugged the person lovingly. He instantly felt two strong arms around his back returning the hug, and he heard a happy snicker that belonged to his uncle Ryotaro Dojima. They just stood there for a second-hugging.

Shortly after Nanako's death, Souji and Dojima had become very close. Since they both grieved over the person they had lost, they found that they could find comfort in each other. They both did everything they could to give Nanako the best funeral possible, and aftermath they would drink at some random pub. During those drinks they forged a tight bond that resembled a father-son one.

It was no surprise that Dojima was happy to see his little nephew. That way, if he went home from work, he wouldn't enter a big, empty, lonely home.

" It's good to see you. " Said Dojima when he released his nephew.

" Yea... " Replied the silverhead.

Without saying anything else they headed for the car, and the detective drove them back safely to the Dojima household.

After Souji made sure he had unpacked his bag, he walked downstairs. He found his uncle already busy preparing a cup of coffee for the both of them. The boy headed for the table where he, his uncle, and Nanako would've had their dinners. He lowered himself until he sat on his knees, and his eyes trailed immediately to the empty spot to his right. If he closed his eyes he could still hear the happy laughter of his niece when he tried to show her a magic trick.

" Here you go. " Said Dojima when he placed a cup of coffee on the table.

" Thanks. "

The man took a long sip from his coffee.

" I...hadn't quite expected you to come back this quick. " Began his uncle. " What made you return so suddenly? "

Souji bit his lower lip until he replied with. " My parents. They decided they needed a vacation instead of spending time with me. " A good answer since not everything about it was a lie. Oh how he wished he could say that Adachi forced him to come back. However, his uncle would never believe him if he said that. Not only that, but it would look very suspicious.

" I see, they are still way too busy with themselves huh? My sister hasn't changed at all. "

The teen rolled his eyes.

" However- " Began Dojima, looking very serious all of a sudden. "-I didn't accept you here just because I wanted your company. You see, ever since you left Inaba something just didn't feel... right. I can't explain the feeling, but something was off. I've sought contact with Shirogane, and together we've reopened the case... In secret of course. "

Souji nearly choked in his drink. " Naoto? "

" Yes, it seems that she too was struggling to believe that Namatame was the true killer. We've met in secret several times now, reviewing everything that had happened so far. Sadly we haven't found anything yet, but I was hoping you could change that. "

The boy felt so sick suddenly that he felt like he was about to throw up. His uncle and Naoto were working on the case? What if they found anything!? His mind began to race and he could feel how his palms began to sweat. Calm down... calm the hell down! You will only make yourself look more suspicious if you act like a deranged penguin.

" You want my help? " replied Souji as calm and normal as he could.

" Yes... I want to catch the real killer. I owe that to Nanako. "

Just as the boy opened his mouth to say something back they heard the doorbell ring. Dojima raised an eyebrow in surprise and stood up. He slowly walked to the door and a few second later you could hear how he opened the door. It stayed silent for a while until two voices could be heard. They weren't talking loud enough to hear who they were, but one probably belonged to Dojima... and the other one was most definitely a male as well. Souji narrowed his eyes and began to concentrate on the voices. Maybe, with a bit of luck, he could hear what they were talking about. Sadly, the voices stopped as quick as they had begun and instead the sound of footsteps could be heard. First Dojima appeared... and then... Adachi.

Souji's eyes shot wide open when he saw the face of the young detective. His heart almost skipped a beat and the sick feeling had returned in his stomach. This was the first time he saw Adachi after their encounter in the interrogation room.

" Souji-kun. " Said the happy-go-lucky voice of the murderer. " What a surprise! I didn't know you were already back. "

Sick bastard, of course you knew of it. You were the one that ordered him back!

At a loss of words he simply gave a nod in return. This made Adachi smile so deep that it made him show his teeth.

" His parents are out for several weeks, probably, so I agreed to take him in again " Said Dojima in a matter of fact.

" Wow, I see. Well, I guess you kids don't have it easy huh? "

" Anyway, what brought you here? " continued the detective.

" The higher-ups wanted to speak with you. "

Again Dojima raised his eyebrow.

" And you had to come all this way just to tell me that? You could've called me on my mobile you dumbass! "

Adachi released a sheepish laugh. " Oh... Now that you mention it... Oops? "

A sigh. " I guess you will never change. Fine, let's head back to the police station and see what they have to say. "

" Okay, but...would you mind heading to the car without me? I want to ask Souji-kun something. "

" Sure, whatever. Just hurry up. "

And with that Dojima left. Both Souji's and Adachi's eyes were fixed on the door, and when they heard it slamming shut they shot to each other. It stayed silent for a while until hell broke loss. Souji, panicked, wanted to stand up and try to get away from the wolf in sheep's clothing. But Adachi, already anticipating that move, was faster to react. He grabbed the boy by his hair and slammed his face into the table. The boy released a yell of pain and managed to turn his face so that his cheek was resting on the table now.

" You little shit! " Hissed Adachi. " Just what was it that you were about to say? huh!? "

" N-Nothing! " Whimpered Souji, tasting the sour taste of metal in his mouth. He whimpered even harder when he felt something pressing against his other cheek. The loop of Adachi's gun was pressed even harder, bruising skin if he kept that up.

" Don't you dare to tell him anything you sick fuck! Remember, I see everything. "

He released the frightened youth's hair and put the gun back in its holster.

" We have a lot to talk about, you and me. Sadly, your retarded uncle prevents us from it. I'm afraid we have to save it for next time. If I don't hurry back to the car it will look... suspicious "

The man turned around and headed for the door.

" By the way... Namatame's execution... wasn't it beautiful? The sucker kept crying and screaming that he was innocent and no one listened to him. Another victim of our collaboration don't you agree? Hahahaha! "

The laughing kept filling the house until it slowly died down and the door got opened and closed. Souji, still lying on the table, could feel his heart beating in his throat. He was so terrified that he didn't even bother to get off the furniture. No, instead he could feel how tears began to stream down his face. Just what did he get himself into? Why did he burn the evidence? Why did he want to protect Adachi so bad? If only he had answers to those questions... but sadly he didn't. Eventually he managed to pull himself up and with wobbly legs he made his way to the sink. Almost immediately he began to throw up several times until nothing was left in his stomach.

Once again he saw images of Namatame's face as he was about to be electrocuted. The man was dead, and that was all thanks to him. It was the executioner that flipped the switch, but it might as well be him. After all, he had burned the evidence that Adachi was the killer, and thereby sentenced Namatame to death. This... was the first time Souji killed someone, and it was killing him inside.

Until he thought he couldn't throw up any more, he began to wash his face and afterwards he cleaned the sink. Right, calm down, and think. Okay. Adachi mentioned that he saw everything right? Then how in the world did he-

ah...

The TV, of course! Adachi was in the TV when Souji was talking with his uncle, and he probably heard their conversation on the other side. Still, how did he manage to get out so fast and enter the Dojima household? No, no no no... that couldn't be it. because as far as he was concerned the only person that could create exits in the other world was Teddie. So there was no way that Adachi could've entered and left as he pleased. That left only one option. The boy looked around and began to inspect the entire living room until he found what he was looking for.

Cameras...

Well, that explained a lot. Souji sighed. He was being watched, like a predator would watch its prey.

His first reaction was to remove the camera's, but who knows how Adachi would react when he found out he couldn't spy anymore? No, for the sake of his safety, and that of his uncles, he kept them in place. He frowned as he realized that the bathroom could have a camera too... or two... or three. Well, that was something he had to pound over some other time because he was just so damn tired. The trip and the encounter with Adachi had made him feel completely worn out.

If he was going to face Adachi later on, he was certain he was going to need all of his strength. So with heavy legs he walking upstairs back to his bedroom.

He didn't even bother to get undressed, he could do that when he woke up. He unrolled his futon, grabbed his sheets and fell backwards. He eyed the ceiling for a while until his eyelids became so heavy that he had to close them. It didn't take long before he fell asleep, and for the first time in a long while he had a happy dream of Nanako and himself having a picnic together with his friends...

However, the front door of house remained unlocked... And he would soon regret that mistake...

To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4

_" The world I know can break you..." _

**Guilt.**

" What do you want to be when you grow up? " Asked Souji when he handed Nanako a cookie and a glass of milk.

The girl cocked her head a little to the left and seemed to think about it.

" I bet she'll gonna be a detective like her dad! " Said Yosuke when he ruffled her hair with his hand.

" Hah! Like I would allow that! " replied a laughing Dojima. " My daughter will chose something that will keep her out of harms way, right Nanako? "

The little girl smiled happily. " No! I want to be a detective when I grow up and I will help everyone in need. If I get in trouble my big bro will come running for me, right? "

This was probably the best picnic he had been to in his whole life. His friends were here, his niece and his uncle... all of his loved ones just sat here sharing stories with each other while they enjoyed the mid summer sun. There was a soft breeze in the wind that tickled their cheeks from time to time, and the chatter of the birds in the background sounded like music to him. He couldn't be happier. All the earthly worries just seemed to disappear when he joined in the jokes.

Still, he had that... gnawing feeling in his stomach. Sure, he loved being here, but what had he been doing before this? His mind felt a bit...foggy.

" Is there something wrong big bro? " Asked Nanako worried. " You don't look so good..."

" Huh? " He scratched the back of his head. " I'm... fine Nanako. uh... are you having fun? "

" mmhmm! Lets stay here forever and ever! "

There was a violent gust of wind and the silverhead did his arm before his face to prevent being showered with grass. When he removed his arm he realized that his friends, uncle and Nanako had disappeared. He stood up and began to look around. His entire surrounding had changed and a soft voice in the back of his head told him that something wasn't right. The sky's color was as red as blood, and the sun had gotten an eerie black color. Where did everyone go?

He began to run and while he did he could hear Nanako screaming somewhere in the distance.

" Nanako! I'm coming for you! " He yelled as hard as he could.

But he didn't.

Instead he began to ran the opposite direction of where he had heard her voice. He really didn't want to do that, but it was like his legs had a mind of their own. They were... running away... like he had done before.

He had left her to die.

"Morning sunshine "

Souji slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Ah, yes, it was a dream. He was here, in the real world, without his niece. She was dead.

wait...

He widened his eyes in shock when he noticed that he was no longer in his own bed. No, he laid on a cool wooden floor in a room that said nothing to him. Wait, nothing? It took him a short while to realize he was no longer in the real world. He was inside the TV! Not only that, he had visited this room before together with Chie and Yosuke. The red noose that came from the ceiling and the chair underneath it... the mutilated posters on the wall... the messy bedroom. This room, the very first room they had visited belonged to-

" Adachi " Snarled Souji.

The young detective sat in front on him. His elbow's leaned on his knees while he sat a little forward so he could see the youth on the floor. In his hands he held his gun- caressing it like it were a baby.

Souji was in a dangerous situation. He was together with a murderer in the TV were no one ( except for his friends ) could reach him. He was completely cut off from the other world in more ways then one.

To his surprise though he felt that he wasn't bound. Was that a mistake on Adachi's part? Or maybe he simply didn't bother? Well, he didn't care. No, because now he had the chance to lash out at him. He summoned Izanagi from the back of his mind, and his card appeared before him. Just as he was about to reach out and crush it, he saw in a flash how the other man whisked it away.

Shit..!

Adachi ( now standing ) eyed the card like it was a snake, but he didn't throw it away. He placed it gently in his pocket and a triumphant smile appeared on his lips.

" I was waiting for you to do that " He said. " It was so obvious of you to try and summon your personae in the hope to attack me. Did you really think I wouldn't see that one coming? "

The boy tried to stand up, but immediately he could feel the loop of Adachi's gun on his forehead.

" On your knees, or I swear to God that I will blast your brains out right here and right now "

Souji bit his lower lip and descended back on his knees. If he wanted to survive it would be wise to listen to the other man. Adachi had become totally unpredictable and who knows what would happen if he disobeyed.

" Good boy. Well then... You have no idea how happy I am to see you! Really, I could just... CRY "

without a warning Adachi grabbed Souji by his throat and slammed him in the wall behind him. The silverhead released a soft yelp and tried to remove Adachi's hands. The other man ignored his futile attempts as he was far too busy to study Souji's expression.

" I should just kill you... You've been a pain in my ass for who knows how long... saving all of my beautiful victims time and time again. It pisses me off sooooo bad! "

The eyes of the murderer lit up for a second.

"...that was the plan until something far better happened. The leader, the **savior**, came up to the police station and he burned the evidence. And it didn't stop with that, no, I had a blast when he told me he wanted to join me! You! The little fucker that tried everything to stop me! Man, I must admit I was a little bit confused at that time. Was he joking? Or maybe he was just high? I took the gamble and accepted you. Why? Well, because if I didn't things would become boring again. And, you know, I just can't STAND the boredom. That's why I had you come back to Inaba "

Adachi's free hand trailed down to his gun and once he got it he lifted it and placed it harshly ( With the loop facing Souji ) against the boys' chest.

" You see, we are going to play a little game you and I. I want to show you just how much power I have over you. You are my slave Souji, and I'll gladly demonstrate that to you. Get up. "

Adachi withdrew the hand that was choking the boy with and instead he pointed to the chair.

" Go stand on the chair and put the noose around your neck "

Souji's eyes became large when he realized what the other man had ordered him to do. He...He didn't had to hang himself now right...?

He hesitated for a second in the hope that the other man was joking, but when he saw Adachi raising his eyebrows he knew it wasn't a joke. After swallowing a big lump down his throat he stood up and slowly made his way to the chair. He climbed on top of it and he could hear the damn thing squeak beneath he feet. Oh don't give out, just don't give out.

With shaking hands he grabbed the noose and places it around his neck. Almost immediately he felt Adachi began to bind his hands on his back with a rope. This terrified him to no end. If the worst thing were to happen ( and happen it should ) he would have no way to free himself.

When they were tied up he could hear the other man grin, and right then when he began to wonder why Adachi was grinning, he could feel how the chair underneath his feet got kicked away.

In an instant he felt so much pressure around his neck that he could no longer breathe or produce any sound whatsoever. Black spots began to dance before his eyes and he was slowly starting to lose his consciousness. Was this it? Was he going to die here? No, Adachi wouldn't let him die. Not... yet...

...

Just as the boy was about to be embraced by the cold arms of death, he felt how his body hit the floor and he could breathe again! He wheezed, gasped, gurgled all at the same time. He could feel hot tears sliding down his cheeks as he welcomed the sweet oxygen into his lungs.

" Pathetic " Snarled Adachi behind him. For some reason he sounded strangely disappointed. " I had hoped you would last longer. Your choking face was rather... sexy to watch. "

" S...Sick...B-Bastard "

" Aaahh Souji... you say the nicest things. Well then, now that I've given you a taste of my power over you, I believe it's time to talk about the game's rules. On your knees bitch. "

While he was still coughing he managed to get on his knees. His gaze however remained focused on the floor- he could not face Adachi now. He felt so humiliated and he was afraid that if he met Adachi's eyes now he would show that.

" You will carry out every order I will give to you, and if for some reason you decide not to do it there will be a severe punishment waiting for you. However, I am not completely without a heart so if I order something from you, you get exactly three days to complete it. Do you understand what I am saying? "

The boy could only nod.

" Great! Well... I am pretty certain you have been following the news lately and sadly there hasn't been a good murder. So you are going to remedy that. "

Adachi bent forward, grabbed Souji's hair and jerked his head backwards so that their eyes met.

" I want you to kill Naoto. I want you to fuck up the bitch so bad that the whole of Inaba will shit their trousers! "

" W-why...? "

" Your shitty uncle and that bitch have reopened the case. They haven't found anything that will lead to us, but it could happen. I want you to erase that girl from existence, got it? She should've left the case alone. I will leave your uncle alone for now, but you'd better make him stop investigating. For old time's sake I'll be willing to give him one chance. "

The young detective let go of Souji's hair and with a snip of his finger a TV appeared in the room.

" Well, off you go. I will be watching your progress from here, so you'd better not disappoint me. Starting from now you will have three days to complete my request. If you fail I will have you pay dearly, got it? Oh, and I will keep your Personae with me for now. You won't be needed them anyways... Well, good hunting! "

Adachi grinned and pointed towards the TV. This was Souji's cue to leave the other world and return to reality. He stood up and with wobbly legs he stepped towards the TV. He gave Adachi one last glance before he fell into the TV.

To be continued~~


	5. Chapter 5

_" And my dreams all fade away..."_

**Guilt.**

Breakfast had been very... awkward that morning. Dojima had been studying him the entire time they were devouring their toast and coffee, and to be honest his gaze was so intense it could kill puppies instantly. The reason why Dojima was giving him the evil eye? Well, the reason laid not far away from them.

a package...

Souji didn't have to second guess who send him this package since it obviously came from his 'partner'. But why it was send without addressee was beyond him. Adachi should've learned from the first time that if you want to send someone a letter you have to make yourself known. But no, he had to be a total jerk and now Dojima could become suspicious.

Thankfully, the boy had convinced his uncle that the package was send from a friend back at his hometown. He lied that the guy always forgot to put his own address on it. Dojima bought it, and he didn't touch the package anymore, but it did not stop the man from gazing at the silverhead. Well, Dojima couldn't be blamed. The last time Souji received a letter without an addresses everything went to hell.

But heck, the killer had been caught and executed, so this package was nothing to be suspicious about.

The detective took a long sip from his coffee and placed the cup back on the table.

" I will be late tonight, so don't wait up for me. "

The man took his jacket from the chair next to him and stood up.

" Souji you-... no, nevermind. I'll see you later. "

The adult gave the teen a nod and left the house. When the boy was certain that Dojima had left, he raced to the package and with trembling hands he opened it as fast as he could. He yelped in surprise when he felt cold metal in his hands and he dropped it.

It was a gun!

With eyes wide open he stared at the firearm like it were a snake that was about to bite him. Adachi send him a gun to the Dojima household. The nerve of that guy!

The boy reached once again into the package and he retrieved a small note with the words: _You can't hunt without a gun._

His mouth went dry and he swallowed something down that must've been the size of an apple. The words of yesterday finally began to sink in. He had been ordered to kill Naoto, and only two days remained. If he didn't kill her within the time limit, who knows what would happen. The boy bend forward and carefully grabbed the gun from the floor.

The front door flew open.

" Dammit! Souji have you seen my wallet?! "

Souji instantly turned around and placed his hands behind his back. **Fuck!** If Dojima got wind of what he was hiding behind his back then everything would be over!

The detective headed to the table and with an agitated sigh he took his wallet from the chair he had been sitting on a while ago.

" It must've slipped out of my pocket when I sat down to drink my coffee. Well then... Souji? Are you alright? You are looking as white as a sheet "

" Huh? A-ah yes, I am fine. Have a good day at work. "

Dojima raised an eyebrow but he already turned around and left the house for a second time. This was Souji's cue to leave the living room and head upstairs to his bedroom. He would probably get a heart attack if Dojima were to enter the home a second time.

The rest of the morning he had found himself sitting on his bed with the gun in his hands. He had been thinking on what he should do. As far as he knew he had three options. One, confess everything to Dojima. Second, don't kill Naoto and suffer the consequences. Three, kill Naoto...

" Fuck you Adachi! " Snarled the boy. " I know you can hear me! "

He threw the gun to the other side of the room and he placed his hands around his head. Dammit! He just couldn't do it! He couldn't shoot her!

His cellphone gave a loud buzz. Angrily he took his cellphone from his pocket and his frown deepened when he saw Adachi's number flashing onscreen. He had to answer the call.

" Tic Tac Souji-kun! " Came the happy-go-lucky voice from the deranged detective. " Only two more days are left. I hope you have come up with a plan, because before you know it the timer will reach zero! "

And with that said he could hear how Adachi hung op. The boy growled in frustration and made his phone go airborne as well. Actually, he felt like throwing a whole lot more, but that would be pointless. No, he had to take a deep breath and think. He couldn't tell Dojima of his crime... no... And he didn't want to face Adachi's wrath either. Who knows what he was planning... maybe he would tell his colleagues of his crime, or maybe he would harm Dojima after all.

Besides, what was Naoto to him? A friend? He wasn't so sure of that anymore. Sure, she had helped ( together with everybody else ) to 'solve' the case, but that was about it. In the past they had several dates, but on each and every date she could only talk about herself. She would never ask how he was feeling, or ask his opinion on things. No, she was always busy feeling sorry for herself and she wanted Souji's shoulder to cry on.

The boy stood up and walked to the mirror. He kept staring in the it until he saw something that made him blink several times. Did his eyes just radiated a different color? He narrowed his eyes and gave another big stare. Nah, it must've been his imagination. He has been holed up in this godforsaken house so long that his mind was playing tricks with him. Maybe he should go outside and take a stroll or something. Who knows, maybe he would bump into someone he knew. he walked to the door but before he left he took his cellphone and the gun.

you never know...

Inaba sure had changed in the little while he was gone. The fog had worsened to the point that you could bump into a lamppost even if it stood only two meters away. A lot of people had fallen ill, but most of them were too scared to go outside. This gave the town a ghostly look- Like everyone had disappeared. The streets had always been so crowed, but now it was completely devoid of life.

Thankfully he had walked here enough when he could still see things clearly, because it was easy to get lost with all the fog.

Souji first went to the tofu shop to try and say hello to Rise, however, she had left the town to continue the showbiz so she wasn't home.

Next he tried Yosuke, but he wasn't home either. Later he found out that Yosuke's dad had lost job, and due to that they had moved to a town more to the north.

Kanji had gone overseas to enter a different school, so he couldn't be visited as well.

Agitated he went to Junes and bought himself a snack, afterwards, he went back home. As he made his way back to the Dojima household he began to realize just how alone he was and had been. It was like everyone had moved on with their lives and they had left him behind. That empty feeling in his stomach was back and it made him feel nauseous. He could try Chie or Yukiko, but to be honest he didn't want to visit them. and Teddie... well... he had returned to the television world. Who knows what had happened to him.

Ironically, the only bonds he had left in his life were Dojima's and Adachi's. Two bonds he couldn't let go of.

It was already late in the afternoon when he got home. It took off his shoes and yawning he entered the living room.

" It's good to be ba- "

The boy placed a hand before his mouth, shocked. Just what was he saying? It was almost like he had heard Nanako say welcome home, and before he knew it he had reacted to it. he stared at her empty spot for awhile and then he headed for the couch. he grabbed the remote control that lay next to him and he turned the TV on.

He had no idea how long he had been staring at the TV, but before he knew it he heard someone entering the house. A very tired looking Dojima appeared, and he looked a little surprised when he found Souji watching nothing more then static.

" You are still up? It's four in the morning. "

" Hm? " The boy rubbed in his eyes. " Really? I hadn't noticed. "

The detective headed for the kitchen and began to prepare coffee. When it was done, he placed a cup before him, but also in front of him. Souji got the hint and took place on the empty chair in front of Dojima.

" Souji... " Began to detective, sounding worried. " Are you alright? You haven't been yourself since you came back. What's bothering you? "

Souji's eyes went from his uncle's worried face to Nanako's empty spot and back. If there ever was going to be a time to come clean, then now was his chance.

_' Are you really going to admit it that you killed his daughter? ' _Said a soft voice in the back of his head. _' You know what will happen right? The last remaining bonds you have left will be severed, and everyone will shun and hate you. Is that really what you want? '_

The boy opened his mouth, ready to tell his uncle what he had been hiding for so long. But he couldn't find his voice, and he couldn't find the right words to say.

_' See? Your mind has already been made up. It's time to face reality and do what you are supposed to do. What's one more death? ' _

" I'm fine uncle. I...guess I am still a little shaken by the way how my parents reacted when I came home. You would've thought that they would be thrilled to see me after a year. "

Hah, perfect lie..

Dojima sighed. " Your mother was always like that. At the age of eighteen she left the house to live with her boyfriend, and after that she more or less cut ties with the family. I believe I heard her saying once that she couldn't care less about her family. She had made a lot of friends and she had her boyfriend, so why did she need her family? And then she got you. I must admit I was really surprised when I heard I had gotten a nephew. We went to see you, only once I am afraid, and then our contact was broken again. You can't believe how surprised I was when I got a phone call from your mother seventeen years later with the question if you could live here for a year. "

Souji gave a faint smile. " I can imagine. "

The detective got up and brought their empty cups to the sink. " You always have a home here Souji, I will take you in as long as you want okay? I will be here for you. "

The silverhead couldn't suppress the smile that formed on his lips.

" Well then, as your worried uncle, I want you to head for bed now. Tomorrow will be an important day Souji. You see, Naoto has discovered something very interesting on the Namatame case. I've arranged that the three of us will meet here to discuss it. "

The boy's heart skipped a beat... or two, or three. Naoto would come here? And she had **found **something?

He said goodnight to his uncle and with a grim look on his face he began to head for bed.

Naoto had to die tomorrow.

To be continued~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

_" Nobody said it was easy..."_

**Guilt.**

That night he didn't get much sleep. Every dream he had received that night had shown him several gruesome ways of how he should and could kill Naoto. In the first dream he had shot her in the head, the second he had strangled her and in the third he had her ripped apart by shadows. After the fifth dream or so he woke up screaming so hard that Dojima stumbled into his room looking confused. Even then he couldn't stop screaming but when he felt the gentle arms of his uncle around him he finally began to calm down. Those eyes! In each dream he had seen her big eyes filled with pain and disbelief. Even now when he was fully awake he felt like those eyes continued to haunt him.

After being held for like five minutes Dojima let go of him and asked the boy if he was alright. Souji gave him a weak smile and explain that he had a bad dream, and that the weird fog was probably the cause of it. Thankfully, the detective ate that lie. He even replied that he had been having some weird dreams as well, but sadly he didn't say anything about it's content.

After a short talk about random things ( and making sure that Souji was ok ) Dojima headed back to his own room.

Souji gave a long sigh and placed his head on his pillow. With sleepy eyes he found himself staring at his clock, and to his disappointment he saw that it was only four in the morning. Afraid of going back to sleep he got out of bed and turned the light on of his desk lamp. He rubbed his eyes and eventually he sat down on the chair behind his desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, and he began to write down his thoughts. Everything that had happened from the first day he had arrived here till now were written down. While he was doing so he found that he was calming down bit by bit. There were so many thoughts and feelings unanswered that he felt like his mind was about to explode. But now by writing things down it felt like a weight was taken off his shoulders. When he was finished though, he had to burn it in case Dojima would find it.

Around 9 o clock in the morning the doorbell rang. From downstairs you could hear how Dojima opened the door and the voices of the older man and Naoto filled the hall. Souji was still upstairs in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

He looked like shit.

A pair of black colored bags under his eyes and his pale looking skin gave him a sickly appearance. Well, that wasn't odd since he had slept only a few hours last night. And his skin? Well, he hadn't seen much daylight the past few days. The fog was doing a great job of blocking out the sun.

After washing his face several times he went downstairs. However, he froze in his tracks when he saw the blue haired girl sitting behind the table in the living room. She was in conversation with his uncle and didn't seem to notice he was standing on the stairs. The girl had changed a bit. In the few months her hair had definitely grown longer, and she was no longer wearing male clothing. Actually, she wore a tight white blouse that made her bust look very big.

" Souji there you are, come down and have a seat so we can begin. "

Dojima signaled to the boy to come down and sit next to him, and so he nodded and did what was expected of him.

Naoto seemed somewhat happy to see him...somewhat. She gave him a few smiles and asked him what he had been up to in the few months he had left Inaba. He told her that he had hung out with several friends, and that he was studying criminology. She nodded at that, and soon her attention was back on the older man. Souji frowned at that. She had asked him how he was doing, yes, but that was only to be polite.

' _really_? ' Said the voice in the back of his head. ' _Were you really expecting that she would listen to your pathetic story? By now you should've know how she works. She is only interested in things that concern her, so why bothering wasting your breath? Instead you should be listening very closely to what two are discussing. If you hear anything that might be connected to you you have to step in. '_

Souji's frown deepened and he shook his head slightly. He knew this... that stupid voice didn't have to remind him.

Thankfully, Naoto and Dojima hadn't found anything serious (yet. ) They had been reviewing Namatame's diary down to the last letter, and then they moved to how he had acted in the hospital. Naoto said that the whole scene she had witnessed there made her doubt many things. The way his shadow had acted clearly deviated from how the real Namatame felt. the girl couldn't prove that of course, but it was enough to keep her busy.

While they were in the heat of the discussion, they almost didn't notice when Dojima's phone began to ring. The man raised an eyebrow, stood up, and walked to the kitchen. After humming and saying yes a few times he headed towards the hall. Shortly after he hung up.

" I have to go. " He said. " Duty calls. Can you let yourself out Naoto? "

" Yes Dojima-san. " She replied while staring towards the hall.

" I don't know when I will be returning, so don't stay up for me. And Souji, this time I am serious. You do yourself good if you hit the hay early. Well then, I am off. "

Well then... This was pretty awkward.

For a while the two teens just sat there drinking their coffee while they tried their best not to have eye contact with each other. However, it was Naoto that eventually managed to break the awkward silence.

" Uh... Things haven't changed much since you left, right? "

The silverhead nodded.

" Somewhat. The fog is still here, yes, but that's about it. "

Naoto frowned.

" And well... some of us were forced to leave. Chie and Yukiko are still here though... maybe we should inv-"

" No, I am not going to call them. Actually, why should I? It's not like they have tried to contact me when I was back home. "

And now he was staring straight into her eyes. Her cheeks were a little red and her eyeballs went from the left to the right. She clearly felt embarrassed, and that's something he had been hoping for. Because that contacting part was also a direct attack to her. She hadn't tried to call him too, right?

The girl sighed and stood up. She slowly walked towards the big windows at the end of the room, and she absently touch the glass.

_' She's showing her back at you. Why don't you grab your gun and land a bullet in her head? You have your gun hidden in your jacket right? Why shouldn't you use it yet? You have only a few hours left till judgment time. "_

No not yet. It seemed like she wanted to say something, and he was really curious what she had to say. So he tried his best to relax and sighed softly.

" Senpai... " Began the girl. " Do you remember the day when you, Yosuke and me were talking outside of that restaurant? We were guessing who might be the killer. "

" Yes I remember. " He said bluntly.

" Back then, you stayed so quiet that it made me feel uneasy. And as of today it still does... Because it felt like you knew who the real killer was. I was so certain you were going to say something, and yet you didn't. "

The boy frowned. " I didn't say anything because there wasn't anything to be said. Like I told you before I have no idea who's the killer. As far as I'm concerned it's Namatame and he's dead. It would be better for all of us if we just dropped the case and went on with our lives. "

After he said that he saw a disappointed look on the face of the girl.

" I... had really hoped you would've told me more senpai..."

She reached for a pocket and from there she retrieved a small crumbled piece of paper. Souji narrowed his eyes and stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. He walked towards Naoto and stopped in front of her.

" Remember the threatening letters you received in the past? Well, since it was important evidence I decided it would be better if there were to be at least one copy of each. "

" Really? " Asked Souji uninterested. " You actually of copies of the two letters? Isn't that like, a waste of time? there are no fingerprints, no tufts of hair or skin flakes on it. How can you trace the killer back to this letter? "

" Because of the handwriting. " Replied the girl coolly. " If you look closely you can see that the killer has been forcing his hand to write differently. After I noticed that for the first time I headed for the lab and let them run several scans. Strangely though, they couldn't find anything. After searching and researching I met a dead end. But just as I was about to throw the letters away I found something interesting. I found Adachi's shopping list on a chair at the police station. I would've ignored it and continued my way, but when my eye fell on the B I froze in my tracks. the B on his list, and the B on the threatening letter almost look identical! I grabbed the note and the letters and headed back home. Together with my grandpa we have been studying the letters, and no matter how often we got into an argument, we stayed with the fact that... Adachi might've written the letters. "

Souji began to laugh.

" Adachi? You really think that Adachi is the killer? Really, do you know how weird you sound? Like, are we even talking about the same person?... "

**His mind was racing...**

"...You know, the guy had been aiding us on our mission remember? If he were the killer, why would he do that?... "

**His heart was beating hard...**

"...Namatame confessed didn't he? The guy was mad! Sprouting nonsense that he had to 'save' people. I am sorry Naoto, but for once you have to accept that you are wrong..."

**His mouth was dry...**

" So lets just drop the case. We have better things to do, like getting rid of the fog or something. "

They both just stared out of the window. It was getting dark outside...

" You knew, didn't you? " Whispered the girl so softly that it was almost impossible to hear.

Souji took a deep sigh and then his eyes slowly went to the right. She looked sad, betrayed...

" Yes... " He replied eventually.

" H-how... long? "

Silence.

" Pretty early actually, though it was not me who got wind of it. It was Izanagi who sensed it, and those feelings were send to me "

The girl turned around so she was facing him now.

" Why Souji...? You were our leader, we trusted you. Why didn't you tell us? Back then you should've told us that Adachi was the killer. We could've saved Namatame! You let an innocent man die for your lies! Do you have any idea what you have done? "

His face darkened.

" Why? Really Naoto, you should know the answer to that. "

his hand reached for the gun and with a smile he retrieved it from his pocket. He aimed it at the girl and turned the safety off.

" I have been alone for almost my entire life. My parents hate me for reasons I cannot comprehend, and my friends... well... they just want something from me. And once they have gotten it they throw me away like I am garbage. Isn't that the same with you guys?- "

He did a step forward, and she did a step backwards.

" -I have helped all of you face your Personae and helped you in your personal lives. And what was my reward? I was thrown away! No phone call, no letter, nothing! Each of you went your separate ways and you didn't give a damn about how I felt!-"

another step...

"-However, there was one person who was honest with me. That one person kept in touch with me... maybe not the way I'd liked, but he acknowledged my existence. So here's my question... wouldn't you rather be loyal to the bad guy who acknowledges you, or would you stay true to your 'friends' who don't give a **shit** about you? Well, I most certainly knew what to pick. "

Her back touched the front of the television.

" Souji, please..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

a smile came upon his face.

_bang. _

To be continued~~


	7. Chapter 7

_" One day, will this be over? "_

**Guilt.**

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there with the gun in his hand. Minutes? Hours? It could be longer but then again, time inside the television world was kinda fuzzy. The boy raised his gun and placed it at his temple while he stared in front of him. Naoto laid there, or what was left of her anyway.

Just before he had shot her she had grabbed him by his arm and pulled him towards her. And then he took the shot. The bullet flew right between her eyes, and she was dead before they fell into the TV. After they both fell on the ground in the other world, he had walked mindlessly to what seemed to like a ruined building, and sat down on some stones. Within minutes the place got filled by all kind of different shadows. They saw him yes, but they didn't pay much attention to him. No, their interest laid right in front of his feet.

Then they began to feast on her. Ripping limbs from the body and crunching the bones between their teeth. It was like he was watching a wildlife channel. He remembered lions eating a gazelle the same way the shadows devoured Naoto. It seemed so unreal, and he should've looked the other way. Yet he didn't, he actually found himself quite drawn to the whole event. It wasn't like that the shadows did anything wrong, they were simply scavenging. After all, it was **he **who had made the kill. And that made him on the top of the food chain, now didn't it?

While the shadows were busy feeding, he noticed the shadows were keeping a close eye on him. It was like they were afraid being chased away from their meal. This was so strange... their behavior had completely changed from when he still hunted them with his 'friends'. By doing so, did they make themselves targets? Prey? Running around, killing shadows, fleeing when battles get too tough... But now he actually killed one of his own kind. Did that impress the creatures? Or did he scare them by showing that he could do anything he wanted?

He smiled and pulled the trigger of the gun he had pressed again his temple.

_Click._

He pulled the trigger again.

_Click...Click..._

With a raised eyebrow he removed the gun and his face darkened when he saw that there weren't any bullets left. Yes that was pretty stupid of him. What if he had missed trying to shoot Naoto? There was no way he could've tried again. She could've escaped and tell the police on him.

He mind slapped himself and threw the gun on the floor. Almost immediately he witnessed how a small shadow broke away from the feeding frenzy and headed for the gun. With it small eyes it began to inspect the firearm and eventually it opened its giant mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and ate it. Then, it turned around and stared at Souji. It didn't look like it was about to attack him, no, instead it looked like it wanted something from him. Did it want... more 'food'?

He never got the answer to his question. Because suddenly the creatures stopped eating and they spurted away like they were spooked of something.

Souji stood up and looked around. He didn't saw anything that might've frightened the shadows, so maybe they imagined things?

With his eyes locked on Naoto's remains he headed towards her and stood still before it. Only bones and chunks of meat were left. It was hard to see that these remains once belonged to a human, it could've been belonged to a deer or something. The only way that you could see that it was Naoto was because of the bits and pieces of her clothing.

Just as he was about to turn around and walk away, he felt how something or someone placed a hand on his eyes and a arm around his chest. He got shoved backwards a little and almost immediately he could feel someone's chest against his back. It felt warm.

" I am so proud of you. " Said the voice. " I knew you had it in you. "

" Adachi..." Whispered Souji, not daring to push the man away.

" I was really doubting you had the stomach to go through with it and I was afraid I had to punish you. But here you are, your hands stained with the bitches' blood. Who would've thought that such a merciless killer housed in a quiet boy like yourself? "

Souji felt how the hands were withdrawn and he turned around to face the other man, but he wasn't there. No, instead when he turned back he noticed he stood right in front of him.

He felt how his eyes widened when he saw the amber gold-like eyes of the other man. This wasn't Adachi who stood before him, no, it was his shadow!

" The shadows have really taking a liking to you, you know. " Chuckled the older man. " I was certain they would attack you if you were to enter the TV. But instead they treat you the same how they've treated me. With respect! "

" They... are afraid..." Said Souji, his voice as soft as a whisper.

" Of course they are. A prey always fears its predator no? In the past you've always needed the protection of your Personae to protect yourself yes? Well, you don't need it any longer. Your role in this world has changed. Not permanently, but we can change that in time. "

Souji felt really uneasy there. Where was the real Adachi? This shadow creeped him out. His eyes showed a certain hunger that the boy couldn't place. And he wasn't planning to find out, no, it was about time he left the other world.

" Going somewhere? "

The shadow crossed his arms and gave the boy a slightly irritated look.

" Yes. I have done what you've asked of me... I have no reason to stay here any longer."

" Oh? I believe you do. "

The shadow walked forward and halted when he stood before Souji. For a moment they were just staring at each other, like they were seizing each other up. Alarm bells went of in the boys' head and he knew that he had to get away from the other man.

_' You shouldn't run away from him ' _Said a familiar voice to him_. ' No, we think its time you show him what you're made of. ' _

Show what you're made of?

_' Yes, look closely. The shadow obviously has several things in store for you, and we both know what those are. Instead of running away like a scared dog we should strike back. '_

You are not suggesting...

_' Oh yes we are. Do not be afraid, take the first step. Surprise the predator! '_

And before he knew it he threw himself against the shadow and pressed his lips hard against the others. He had hoped that he would've shocked the other man a little, but instead he could feel how the shadow smile during their kiss.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, oh no not by a long shot. Within seconds their tongues were battling for dominance and none seemed to be willing to lose. Souji felt how the shadows hand went from his hips to his crotch, and the boy mewed softly when he felt a squeeze. Mean trick, in that moment he lowered his guard and before he knew it he lay on the ground with the shadow on top of him. In a reflex he tried to push the other man off, but the shadow made very clear that he wasn't going anywhere.

" I am gonna enjoy every piece of you " Whispered the shadow into the boys ear.

This made Souji shiver, like someone just walked on his grave. He closed his eyes when he felt the sweet kisses on his neck. However the kisses went from loving to pushy. The shadow began to lick and suck so harshly that he began to draw blood. Souji hissed and tried once again to push the other man away, but he didn't succeed and was rewarded with a blow to the head.

" Try that again and-"

But the other man never got the chance to finish his sentence. He looked up, around, and a very frustrated look came upon its face.

" Lucky shit. " Growled the shadow. " It seems you got lucky. It seems my presence is needed elsewhere... of all the- "

He stood up and gave Souji one hard look.

" Next time I am gonna fuck you so hard you'll beg for mercy. "

With that he stood up, turned around and vanished.

Souji just laid there trying to comprehend what had just happened. His eyes trailed down to his crotch and he could see the big bulb in his pants. He was aroused... He was glad that the shadow had to leave, but at the same time he found himself frustrated. he **wanted** this. He actually wanted to get fucked by the shadow. With his fingers he touched his lips and a faint smile appeared upon his lips.

He got up and when was standing he found himself being surrounded by shadows. Souji braced himself but to his surprise they didn't attack him. No, instead they seemed curious about him. Their small round eyes were watching him curiously. He watched them for a while and when he was certain that they weren't going to attack him he decided to walk around and look for a TV. After all, he had absolutely no idea where he was at the moment. Everywhere he looked he saw ruined buildings that seemed to kept together with yellow police tape. Was this place also made by someone of the real world?

Suddenly he could feel another chill going down his spine. Here he was, without his glasses, without his Personae, and he was this far away from being taken by Adachi's shadow.

And not to mention that **voice** he had been hearing lately. Where did it come from? Why did he listen to everything it said?

Souji felt tired, so very tired. He had to get out of this place, he needed to rest and set things straight. At the moment his mind was a complete mess! Having sex with a shadow? Just what the hell had he been thinking?!

And Naoto... God, Naoto.

He fell on his knees and began to throw up. it was now that the realization of his deeds began to sink in, and it made him feel sick beyond words. What has he done? He had killed an innocent girl.

_' Yes you did, and don't act like you didn't have a choice. You did this because you wanted it, you wanted to become closer to Adachi didn't you? ' _

Yes, that was the main reason. He didn't want to sever one of the last bonds he had.

_' Then quit throwing up like a loser and get up. '_

He coughed several times and eventually he got up. With wobbly legs he continued his way and after what seemed like hours he finally found a lonesome TV standing against the remains to a small home. Praising the Maker he sprinted toward it and jumped through it.

He hit the floor hard and with a loud moan he opened his eyes. A somewhat familiar ceiling greeted him, and he sat up. Yes, he knew where he was ( well, somewhat that is ) He was somewhere in the outskirts of Inaba. Back in the days when he still drove his scooter he had visited this place. Miyu, an electronic shop where they of course had TV's for sell. In the past he had been here considering to enter the other world from here, but fear had always stopped him since he didn't know where he would end up.

Footsteps could be heard and a concerned looking sales clerk appeared from behind a Television.

" Are you alright kid? " Asked the man worried. " Did you trip or something? I heard a loud bang. "

" You could say that... "

" Oh my, you have blood on your shirt. Here let me-"

Blood on his shirt... yes, but it wasn't **his** blood.

" It's alright, its probably nothing serious. I'm fine... I think I just want to go home. "

The clerk looked a little uneasy.

" Are you certain? Do you want me to call a taxi or something? You did fall pretty hard after all. "

" No... my home isn't far from here, I'll walk. "

And with that he left the store.

He had no idea how long he had been walking, but it was getting dark when he finally opened the front door. Feeling exhausted he kicked his shoes out, and he was ready to go straight for his bed. However, fate decided to stop him from doing that.

As he entered the living room he found Dojima and Adachi sitting on the sofa. The two of them had a very grim expression on their face.

Dojima spotted Souji first.

" Souji! you're alright! "

The older man jumped up, hurried to his nephew and hugged him close to his chest. Damn, that felt so good... his warm and protective embrace... Souji could no longer suppress his fatigue and he slowly closed his eyes. Somewhere in the distance he could hear someone shouting his name...

To be continued~~~


End file.
